


TONIGHT.

by LoveLouAndHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLouAndHarry/pseuds/LoveLouAndHarry
Summary: Just a poem. :)





	TONIGHT.

Take me to a club tonight

Let's get drunk on dry red wine

One cheap pack of cigarettes

Coffee stains on your white dress

 

Just a party invitation

All eyes on your creation

Take me home with you tonight

Let's have a big rough fight

 

Your Gucci bag is out of season

Why you wearing those high heels

Take me on the roof tonight

Let's have a kiss goodnight.


End file.
